


What's So Scary 'Bout That?

by fictionart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Will add tags as month progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionart/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: Whumptober 2019!Short Whumpy drabbles all about our favorite Father/Son duo.Day 1: Shaky Hands





	What's So Scary 'Bout That?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a really short drabble, especially since I prefer to write 1000-2000 word chapters. The reason for this is because 1) I didn't really know what to write for this prompt, so I just did something short and sweet, and 2) I did not have a lot of time to write this, since I wanted to get it out before the day was over, and to be able to start working on tomorrows so I both have more time, and I am able to write more words.

“Where is he?” Tony demanded as soon as the doors to the Med Wing came crashing open. He had been waiting for the past hour for any news on how the search had gone, or any clues as to where his son was.

He got the answer to his question just as soon as the words had left his mouth. Peter was lying on a gurney which was being wheeled forward at a rapid pace. Tony heard the guttural cries and whines of pain that his son was making, muffled by the plastic oxygen mask strapped to his too pale face.

Tony rushed forward, hand finding the cold metal guardrail and clasping it tightly to steady himself as his feet moved in unison with the doctors and nurses as the gurney continued it’s journey down the hall. Letting go with one hand, Tony reached out to push back the sweaty curls on his son's forehead.

“It’s going to be alright, Petey” Tony whispered comfortingly in soft, but confident tones. “It'll be okay, you’ll feel better soon, I promise, I’m right here.”

The gurney’s journey began to slow when they reached the doors of an operating room. Tony was instructed to step away as they led his son inside. He listened, knowing it was better not to fight with them in a moment like this.

He looked up at the clock, mounted on the wall of the hallway. Five minutes had passed.

Peter had been gone for five days and Tony had only been able to see him for five minutes before his son was taken from him again. He tried to reason with himself that this time would be different. Tony would only have to wait a few more hours at most before he could see him again, and this time he knew where his son was, and who he was with. He knew Peter was now being helped and not hurt.

Except it didn’t feel like that. How could it feel like that when he had just seen Peter, his kid, his _son, _lying on that gurney, crying in pain, unable to even recognize that his father was standing over him.

Tony didn’t hear the clicking of heels down the hallway approaching him as he stared at the door dividing him and his child. He registered the new presence who now stood beside him, placing a hand on his bicep in an effort to provide him with a small comfort, but he did not acknowledge them. It wasn’t until they spoke that he realised it was Pepper.

“Your hands are shaking,” His wife pointed out. She laced her fingers in his, gripping his hand to try and still the tremors.

“Where was he?” Tony asked softly, “Who did this to him?”

“I don’t know,” Pepper replied her tone of voice echoing his. “Steve and Natasha are back. They probably know, if you want to talk to them.”

“No,” Tony said, “I need to stay here with him.”

Pepper nodded. “Then we’ll stay here.”

And together they watch the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @fictionart24


End file.
